


No Shadow Holds Sway

by Musyc



Series: Art Ficlets [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Inspired by Art, POV Female Character, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a concealed cavern far beneath the mountain, she presses him back against the stone. "No," she whispers as he puts his hands on her shoulders to push her back, denial dark in his eyes. "No. You will not send me away this time."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shadow Holds Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [a graphic made by](http://justdramione.tumblr.com/post/19110276005/mrsronaldbiliusweasley-dramione-au-lord-of) mrsronaldbiliusweasley.

In a concealed cavern far beneath the mountain, she presses him back against the stone. "No," she whispers as he puts his hands on her shoulders to push her back, denial dark in his eyes. "No. You will not send me away this time."

"I can't," he says. His low voice rolls through her as if it were the rumbles of the mountain itself, hot and flowing like lava. He grips her shoulders tight, the heat of his palms burning through the thin silk of her gown. She leans close to him and he shudders, closing his eyes in one more attempt at a protest. When he opens them again, her heart twists at the pain she can see in their depths. "I can't, love. We can't. I have to go. I have to serve-- No." He turns his head away and his voice lowers to a choked whisper. "You should never have come."

She lifts her hand and cups his jaw, brushes her fingers along the shell of his ear. She traces the tip of it and draws her finger down to outline the shape of his lip. "You should never have left." She rests her forehead against his and looks into his eyes, willing him to understand. "And I will never leave you. I will be with you, through fire and darkness. In shadow and in sorrow, I will always be with you."

He shakes his head one more time and she slides her fingers into his hair. She gives him no chance to deny her again. She presses her lips to his, fits their mouths together in a kiss that makes him moan softly. His hands slip down her arms to wrap around her waist. She can feel the tension in him and she knows he fears the fight to come. She refuses to let him face it alone.

Pressing close, she kisses him hard, kisses him until she can feel his body responding to her. His heart beats wild beneath her palm when she rests her hand on his chest. "Allow me," she murmurs as he gulps for breath. "Let me. I love you. Let me show you how much."

She draws him down to the stone floor of the cavern, in the center of a pool of moonlight flowing through an opening in the cavern wall. Climbing into his lap, she straddles his thighs and wraps her arms around his shoulders. She kisses him again and again, her hips rocking slowly against him. He is warm and solid beneath her, trembling with her touch. Heat builds between her thighs as she feels his length hardening.

She shifts, pushes him back, urges him down to the stone. Her hands delve beneath his clothes, coaxing the folds of material apart. He watches her, his face in shadow, and she bends to kiss him as she wraps her hand around his length. She will bring light back to his eyes; she will prove the shadows holds no sway over him. Over them.

He is heavy in her hand, warm and pulsing in the circle of her fingers, and she sits up to shove her gown free. She rises above him, bare and glowing in the moonlight, and she holds his gaze as she guides him into her. He locks his hands on her hips and shudders when she sinks down, taking him fully into her body.

"Mine," she tells him, her hands on his chest. She rides him slowly, feels him quiver when she squeezes tight around him. "You are mine. You do not belong in darkness and shadow, love. You belong with me."

She lowers to bury her head in the curve of his shoulder, her face against his throat, and she clings to him. She rocks against him, feels him moving deep within her. When he bucks beneath her and tips his head back, crying out with release, she holds him tight, holds him close until he collapses with a final groan. They have each other, and she will stay with him. She will not let him walk into the darkness alone. 

She lifts her head, her hair falling around them to curtain their faces, forming a small private space that is theirs alone. "I love you," she murmurs, kissing him gently. "And I will always be at your side. I will be your light, your life."

His hands shake as he cups her cheeks. "I cannot ask you to be with me," he tells her. "If the worst should--"

She kisses him once more. "And you cannot ask me to leave. I will never go on without you. If this is the end for you, it will be the end for me."

He wraps his arms around her and rolls, putting her on her back. Looking down at her, he finally, slowly nods. She strokes his chest and throat, runs her hands over his stomach and down to where their bodies are joined. He is hardening again, his need for her as strong as hers for him, and he slowly moves within her. His eyes gleam like the moon overhead, burn like the fire deep within the mountain. "I cannot live without you," he murmurs. "I have never been able to live without you. In the darkest hours, I have thought of you, dreamt of you. If you must walk with me into shadow, then...." 

He rests on his elbows and kisses her, lips and tongue moving gently, each press of his mouth matched to the glide of his length inside her body's slick embrace. "Then I am grateful for you," he whispers against her lips. "And I pray we both survive. I will do whatever it may take to walk out of the shadow with you at my side."

She cradles him in her arms, welcomes him into her body and heart. "As long as we are together, love," she murmurs as he claims her again. "No shadow, no darkness can ever defeat us."


End file.
